Last Verse
by Angel Ookami-san
Summary: Fionna spends the night at Marshall's house /Fluff/One-Shot maybe?/


"So you're going over to Marshall's house tonight?" Cake smiled teasing Fionna.

"Yeah and it's not what you think were finishing up a song" Fionna blushed preparing her adventure bag with some overnight stuff.

Fionna grabbed some clothes then a random T-shirt with mini shorts for her pajamas

"Oh no my baby is not wearing that for pajamas" Cake walked over to Fionna's bag.

"Cake, I'm eighteen now you don't need to tell what I shouldn't do"

"Seventeen and half" Cake retorted.

"Whatever" Fionna put the pajamas in her bag that Cake insisted.

"Don't tried anything if you know what I mean"

"Yeah I won't" Fionna said sarcastically.

Fionna headed out the tree house towards Marshall's house. She suddenly heard rustles coming from a tree as she walked pass.

"It's just the wind" Fionna stated to herself and continued on walking.

"Or it's Marshall" the vampire floated down from the tree.

"Marshall? What are you doing in a tree?"

"I was picking strawberries" Marshall said holding up a small basket of strawberries.

"I never knew that tree was a strawberry tree" Fionna looked around Marshall at the tree.

"Ah because I'm always the one picking them all" Marshall said.

"You want to head to house now?"

"Nah, I was thinking we should go mess with some pixies then mess with the undead people how about it?" Marshall said.

"Pixies cool, undead people not cool" Fionna said not agreeing with half the plan.

"Only the bad ones" Marshall said reminding her.

"Bad ones like yourself" Fionna smirk.

"Me? Bad? I'm a good boy" Marshall lied.

"Whatever" Fionna smiled and they started walking.

After they went to go strangle some pixies for an hour they went to go mess with undead.

"Pass it to me" Fionna wave her arms in the air.

"Alright" Marshall threw the skeleton head at Fionna like a football and she kicked it.

"Ah ha! Score!" Fionna shouted smiling.

"Wow that's the eleventh time in a row" Marshall said.

"Looks like this hero is also pretty good at kicking heads" Fionna reminded Marshall of his score.

"Ugh today is not my lucky day that's all" Marshall put his hands behind his head and floated.

"I'm tired"

"Me too" Marshall said "Lets hit the sack, I'll make some peanut butter and jellies for snacks."

"I didn't know you make sandwiches" Fionna said.

"I didn't, I just let Ashley make them but for some reason they always tasted horrible" Marshall said in disgust.

"Oh then that's when you start making yourself your own" Fionna said.

"Nah, I been eating strawberries lately and some apples" Marshall continued "Since you're my guest I should prepare us a snack, plus my hero too tired to get up."

"What! I'm not tired" Fionna said suddenly putting her hands to her knees.

"Let me carry you"

"I'm fine I can carry myself" Fionna stood up then stumble a bit.

"Your right being a hero does mean handling things yourself" Marshall started to float "Well I'll see you at the house."

"Your not going to just leave me alone are you?" Fionna said.

Marshall ignored the statement and kept floating away.

"You're only doing this just to make me agree on you carrying me"

"Maybe" Marshall said still floating.

Moments later

"Your not so heavy" Marshall said.

"Shut up" Fionna said.

Marshall carried Fionna gently down to the house and bringing her inside.

"I'll go make some P.B and J's"

"Alright" Fionna said as Marshall put her down.

Marshall went into the kitchen preparing some snacks for him and the Fionna. As for the bunny girl she wondered off sleepless into Marshall's bedroom.

"Alright I'm done, Fionna!" Marshall sat down the snacks and wonder off looking for Fionna.

"Fionna…" He looked at the sleepy girl in her bed dressed in light clothing. "She must think her original pajamas are too embarrassing" Marshall laughed a little to his self. "Huh? she's cold" the vampire looked at the bunny girl closely and saw her shivering. Marshall climbed in bed and comforted her. "It's okay Marshall will keep you warm" The vampire said wrapping his arms around Fionna's waist.

"We didn't get to finish our song" Fionna said with closed eyes.

"We only needed one more verse" Marshall said gently putting his head into her neck.

"Yeah will think of it" Fionna snuggle into Marshall's arms "It has to be righteous and heroic."

"Of course in a rocking tone" Marshall added. They both laughed and fell asleep.


End file.
